Mrs Riddle
by Hypothetical S.F
Summary: 16 yr. old Tom Riddle is alive and is back for Ginny. Will Ginny be afraid of him or will she be a willing queen? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever wondered what would have happened if 16 year old Tom Riddle never died? That he lived in hiding and that Ginny was still deeply in love with him? Well, I did. What if she was willing to die for him in the Chamber Secrets? And now he's back for her to be his queen. Will someone be able to save her from her madness? Will that someone be Harry, Ron, or Hermione? Will anyone be able to save her or does she want the darkness take her life? **

"My my Gin looked how much you've grown up since the last time I saw you.

Ginny looked up and saw a handsome young man standing in her dormitory doorway. He had dark hair and slightly pale skin.

"Tom is that really you?"

"Yes princess it's really me."

Ginny got up off her bed and ran over to hug him. It was Christmas break and her dorm was empty. Actually the she was the only one in Gryffindor tower. Harry was off spending time with Leandra (his squib girlfriend that lives near his aunt and uncle), and Ron had asked Hermione to marry him so they were at her parents house. Molly had tried to get Ginny to come home for Christmas but something told her to stay at Hogwarts. And now she new why.

"What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong I'm happy to see you but..."

"I'll explain later princess. Lets just catch up right now."

"Ok baby."

"So what have you been doing these past 5 years?"

"Same old thing. School and homework."

"How have your brothers been treating you?"

"Better since last time I saw you. Now that they know I know how to hex they're not so rough with me."

"That's good So have you had any boyfriends?"

Ginny blushed at this and looked away. "I never forgot about you Tom."

"I know you didn't."

"Well I had three boyfriends since you left. And they were all last year."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Who were these 3 very lucky boys you went out with?"

"Michael Connor and Dean Thomas."

"And who's the 3rd?"

"You're not going to like it Tom.'

"Tell me princess."

"Harry Potter."

"Did you break up with him?"

"Yes because all I could think about was you", she said as started crying because she let her Tom down. He quickly pulled her to him and sat down on her bed with her on his lap.

"Shh it's okay princess. I'm not mad at you."

"Really?"

"Would I ever lie to you, princess? Unless it was absolutely necessary?"

"No and will you do me a favor?"

"What princess?"

"Don't call me princess. I want to be a queen."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Why's that Tom?"

"I killed my older self. Now I'm the ruler. The Deatheaters follow me. And I want you to be my queen."

With that said he stood up off her bed only to hit his knee. He pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and said, "Ginerva Ann Weasley, will you do me an honor and become my wife?"

"Like I would say no. So yes of course I'll become Mrs. Riddle."

He smiled the sexiest smile she had ever seen and slipped a beautiful engagement ring on her finger.He stood and pulled her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. After about a minute of snogging they came up for air.

"So when do we leave?"

"Right now if you want to. Or I can come back and get you in a couple of days. It's your choice."

"Now. Let me pack my trunk."

"Okay my queen."

"Wait should I send a letter to family?"

"It depends on what you're going to tell them."

"Will you start packing my trunk so I can write the letter? Please baby."

"Okay. Do you want your robes because I have new ones at the house for you."

"Pack it all please. I don't want it to a). look like you kidnaped me and b). loom like I'm coming back."

"Okay baby."

Ginny sat down at her desk and started writing her letter to her family. It took her about 20 minutes to get it to sound the right way. Finally she decided on this one.

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_I want you to know that I love you dearly and I hate to give you this news on Christmas eve but this will probably be the last time you'll hear from me for a while. I have decided to go with my heart on this. So please don't look for me I will be happy where I'm going. Don't worry this isn't a suicide note. I can't tell you what I'm doing yet but you'll see soon enough. _

_Love,_

_Ginerva Ann _

She gave the letter to Tom so he could approve it. He nodded and gave it back to her. They finished packing and he sent it to their house.

"I'm going to run up to the owlry and I'll be right back. Are you going to wait here?"

"Yes just make it quick please."

"Be back in a sec."

It took Ginny 10 minutes to get up to the owlry her letter and get back to her dormitory. As she walked in she saw Tom stretched out over the bed taking a nap.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle I know I wasn't gone that long." she said rather loudly.

"I know. But it's cute when you get frustrated with me."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious."

"Lets go home."

"Okay baby."

Tom took a piece of paper out of his pocket along with his wand. He pointed the wand at the paper and Ginny grabbed his arm knowing it was a portkey. "Activate" was all he said then she felt the familiar tug then landed outside a run down looking manor.

"Welcome to the Riddle Manor my queen." Seeing the look on her face he told her it was better inside because he didn't want to draw to much attention to it. Well at least not yet.

As they got inside the gate Tom turned around and said a lot of complicated spells around it.

"It's so no one but a selected few can get inside. No apparating, no portkeys and no walking or flying can get in to here."

"That's cool. Can animals get through?"

"Yes why?"

"Well a lot of the order is an animagus."

"The spell that's up can tell the difference between an animagus and an actual animal."

"Oh ok. What about the polyjuice potion?"

"I haven't thought about that."

"Well other than that it's an excellent security system sweetie." she said as se leaned in and kissed him. After they broke the kiss, he put an arm around her and lead her up to the house. (A/N: I don't feel like describing the house so think about big, grand, expensive, marble, and green and sliver. Don't forget clean, because of the dozen house elves).

He gave her a tour and when they went into the "meeting" room, a few deatheaters were in there. As they walked in all the deatheaters hit the floor on their knees and came forward to kiss their masters robes at the hem.

"Continue on what you were doing before we walked in. I'm just giving my fiancé a tour of her new home. Tonight at 7. I want to have a meeting to introduce her to everyone at once. It will take place at Malfoy Manor like usual."

"Yes my Lord", they all muttered in unison.

When they got up to the bedroom Ginny felt like she was in Heaven. The room was big enough for her family to sleep in and have about 4 feet of space around them. The bed look like it was 2 king sizes put together. She turned to him and kissed him hard and long.

"What was that for?"

"To say thanks for bringing me here to my palace."

"Palace? Yeah Right. Wait til I take over the world. Then we will live in a castle."

"Are the walls sound proof?"

"Why?"

"Oh I think you know why." she said as she kissed and guided him to the bed after shutting and locking the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ginny woke up early the next morning and felt Tom's warm arm around her. Pulling the cover up over her more, she snuggled into his warm embrace and fell back to sleep.

"Ginny. Ginny, baby it's time to get up. It's Christmas."

She slowly woke up and turned over to see Tom watching her with a cute smirk on his face.

"Morning" she said with a yawn.

"Morning precious. How did you sleep?"

"Excellent. You?"

"With you by my side I've never slept better." He reached over to his bedside table and pulled a small long slender box out. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh Tom. You didn't have to. You bringing me here is the best present ever."

"Well I can't help myself when it comes to buying you presents. Go ahead open it."

She opened the box to find a three diamond necklace.

"It's a past, present, and future pendent."

"Thank you baby," she said with a kiss. "I'm sorry I don't have a present for you."

"What you gave me last night was the best present ever. I did deflower you right?"

"Yes I always said I would wait for you."

"I love you Ginerva."

"I love you too. Weren't we suppose to have a meeting last night?"

"Yes, but when you went to the bathroom last night I called in a house elf and had it deliver a message that we would hold it off til tomorrow."

"Okay. I wonder how my family took the news last night?"

"Probably quite pissed off that you just up and ran."

"Oh well they will just have to deal for now. Hey Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"If they figure out where I'm at and come to get me, Promise me you won't harm them in any way?"

"What do you want me to do with them if they attack me?"

"Stun them and lock them in the dungeon and let me deal with them."

"Okay."

"They only have my best interest in mind as do you."

"Ok baby. Lets get a shower then head down to breakfast."

"Ok. Race you to the bathroom?"

"Go on 3. Ready? 1,2...3!"

They ran to the bathroom and Ginny beat him there. He came up and grabbed her hips from behind which made her squeal.

"Tom, don't that tickles."

"That's what you get for beating me."

He tilted his head down and kissed her while he turned on the shower. It took almost an hour and a half for both of them to get a shower because of them playing around so much. When they finally got out, Ginny wrapped herself in a big fluffy green towel. She went over to her new wardrobe and opened it. Inside was only one outfit which was exactly what she had in mind to wear today. She put it on and went over to her vanity mirror and magically put her hair up. She had her make-up laid out when Tom came up behind her and looked at her through the mirror.

"You don't need that stuff. You're beautiful without it."

"Thank you."

"Come on I'm starving."

At breakfast Tom sat down next to Ginny and put a hand on her knee and never took it off through the entire meal. As the dishes were cleared by a house elf, another one came in and handed Tom the Daily Prophet and Ginny a letter.

Ginny just stared at it. She recognized the hand writing to be her mother's. Tom felt her freeze up next to him. He glanced over at it and saw the fear in her in eyes.

"Go ahead and open it. I'm here to kill it, if it bites." Ginny giggled and opened it.

_Ginny,_

_What on earth are you up to now? It better be nothing illegal or stupid! Do you know that your Father and I are worried half to death! Please come home soon or I'll send the order after you. Ginny it's not safe with You Know Who and the Deatheaters on the loose. Please come home!_

_Love,_

_Your family_

Ginny just stared at the paper. Tom slid it out of her hands and read it.

"I think you should make a floo call over there and tell them baby."

"Ok. Stay by me though."

"I will, don't worry no one is going to take or harm you as long as I live."

"I love you, Tom."

"I love you too."

She stood up and walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into it.

"The Burrow." She yelled as she put her head through.

"Mum, Dad! Anyone home!"

"Ginny thank Merlin where are you?" Bill said as he sat in front of the fireplace to talk to her more clearly.

"Well. I have to tell you where I'm at."

"Where? Please don't tell me your in jail."

"I...I sort of ran off with my boyfriend."

"What! You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No, no, oh hell no. It's kinda maybe the enemy as you would say?"

"Tell me Ginny."

"I'm living with Tom Riddle."

"What Ginny that's impossible! Where are you?"

"With Tom! He's back and I love him. He purposed and I said yes. Don't bother looking for me or sending the order it's not going to work."

"Ginny how could you do this to us?"

"Bill I'm actually happy for once. I love him with all my heart and soul. So please I'll be safe and I'll stay in touch."

"But Ginny . . . "

"No buts, I have made my choice. And I swear if any of you come to take me away I'll have you locked in the dungeons. Tell everyone Merry Christmas and that I love them. Good-bye Bill."

And with that Ginny pulled her head out of the fireplace and started to sob into Tom's arms.

THE BURROW

Soon as Ginny's head disappeared back into the flames Bill ran outside where the family was playing in the snow.

"Emergency meeting now! Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Mum, Dad! It's Ginny!"

Within 30 seconds everyone was in the den waiting to hear what Bill had to say. He told them everything she said and when he was finished they all looked shocked. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley looked on the verge of tears while the men looked murderous.

Harry was the first to say something after a long silence. "It's going to be a hell of a challenge but we'll get her back." Everyone nodded in agreement. Ginny was like Harry's little sister this was his family and nothing was going to stop him from getting her.

THE RIDDLE MANOR

After Ginny calmed down, she and Tom took a walk outside in the garden. Evan though it was covered in snow, it was still magnificent.

"I think I need to go back and explain this to them in person." She said barely above a whisper.

"You're not going alone. They'll try to keep you from me."

"Well you're not going with me. Soon as one of my brothers see you there will be a green light."

"How about I send a couple of deatheaters with you? You could call ahead and tell them if they try to attack the deatheaters then they'll never see nor hear from you again."

"Which deatheaters did you have in mind?"

"Malfoy and Zabini."

"Okay. You go get them and I'll call and establish a few ground rules. And Tom, the deatheaters must obey me. When I feel like its time to go, one of them will do a sidelong apparation back to here."

"Whatever I need to do to make you happy precious."

"I'll pay you back tonight." Ginny turned and hugged him. "Just wait. You'll be the happiest man on earth." and with that she kissed him so hard he thought he was going to get his present then. But unfortunately she turned and headed back to the house.

Her family agreed to the terms and conditions. And about ten minutes later her, Malfoy (Draco), Zabini (Blaise), and Tom (he threatened to take the diamonds away from her if he didn't get to go) was off to the burrow.

THE BURROW

Ginny slipped her arm through Tom's when she walked into the back door, her head held high. Everyone was waiting for her in the den. When she walked in with Tom, everyone's jaw dropped.

"Here's the deal. I love him, and he loves me. I'm happy with him, so I want to live with him. And anyone that tries to prevent this will find themselves locked in our dungeon guarded by dementors."

"Are you okay precious? You look pale," Tom said with a concerned face.

"I'm fine baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Tom drop it. I'm fine," she said getting mad.

George started snickering at the two bickering like an old married couple. Ginny stood in front of him looking very pissed off. And put a hand on each arm of the chair. "What's so finny Weasel?"

Draco couldn't contain himself anymore. He busted out laughing hard. "Nice one red."

Ginny turned from George and walked over to Malfoy and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Think that's funny do you ferret?"

"Yes my queen," he said looking rather scared at the moment.

Ginny started to laugh too. "Glad you think so," she said then released him.

She turned back to Tom and said, "Have anything else to say to them, baby?"

"No precious, I think you covered everything." With that said she reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back feeling slightly dizzy.

"Tom I'm not feeling . . . " she didn't finish her sentence for she blacked out and Tom caught her before she hit the floor.

**Sorry about the cliffy ppl! You're just gonna have to wait a day or 2 or 3. Unless you're reading this after I posted the 3rd chapter. Anyway remember to review! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so very sorry about the long awaited update. I know you all probably hate me but I did not mean for it to take this long. And a special thanks to Sweetblood13 who stayed on ass until I updated. Now on with the show.**

Tom grabbed Ginny up and quickly apparated home. He laid her gently on the bed. Within moments the medic-witch was there examining her while he stood to side helpless. Tom was lost so deep in thought that he didn't hear the nurse call to him saying she was finished. To get his attention she actually had to reach out and touch his shoulder.

"I need to ask you a few questions my Lord in order to diagnose her."

"Ask away."

"Has she been under any intense stress in the last few days?"

"I wouldn't say intense... but yeah she has."

"Well that much stress and her only being 16 plus the medication she's on made her pass out. She'll probably be out for a couple more hours. But when she wakes up you need to make sure she doesn't get stressed out."

"Okay. You may leave now."

"Yes my Lord."

After she left he laid down next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"What am I going to do with you precious?" he whispered softly as he fell asleep.

MEAN WHILE AT THE BURROW

There was all kinds of noise and confusion going on in the sitting area of the Weasley's house. Finally Harry noticed this then yelled at all of them to shut up.

"Now that I have everyone's attention let's talk about this rationally."

After about an hour and a half they decided Ginny would probably be heard from within a week so they wouldn't go out in search for her.

Hermione finally got the nerve to pip in. "You know I think that Ginny is smart enough to make her own decisions. He obviously loves her and she must love him. I say let her be or Voldemort will have us killed. Because you know Ginny would never let anything hurt the ones she loves if she could prevent it."

There was a mumbling of yea and that's true so they all went and sat down for Christmas dinner.

THE MANOR

Ginny awoke a few hours later with a throbbing headache. The last thing she remembered was looking at Tom and getting dizzy. She felt something move beside her and saw Tom facing her wide awake.

"Are you ok precious?"

"Just a headache. What happened?"

"The medic-witch said it was from too much stress. But you'll be okay baby. Just take it easy from now on."

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It doesn't matter as long as you're going to be okay."

"I'll be okay. I just wanna sleep."

"Want me to stay or let you have some time alone?"

"Stay until I fall asleep please."

"Anything for you precious."

"I love you Tom."

"I love you too Gin."

With all that said Ginny rolled over so her back faced Tom. He put his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him. Soon she fell asleep in his tight embrace. Tom got up about 15 minutes later to make sure she was asleep.

Tom walked downstairs and into his office. He went over to his fireplace and called into it.

"Lucius!"

"Yes master," the fireplace said with Lucius' head in it.

"I need you to get Draco's fiancé Pansy to come and sit with Ginny while I take care of a few things."

"Of course master. How soon do you need her to be there?"

"In about an hour and a half."

"She'll be there my Lord, I'll escort myself."

"Very well Lucius that will all."

"Yes my Lord." Lucius' head disappeared and Tom sat down heavily in his chair.

_What am I going to do? I have to do something with her family. She'll be worried sick without them. I can't kill them, she'll probably leave me if I do that. I got it!_

Tom ran down to the dungeons and started to "redecorate".

It only took him 45 minutes to "redecorate" and add on to the dungeon. He went back upstairs to check on Ginny. He walked in on her sitting up in bed hugging her knees and slightly shaking. Cautiously he sat on the edge of the bed and reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Precious, are you okay?"

Ginny looked up at him and he saw fear in her eyes and she was shockingly pale. It took her a second to recognize him. But as soon she did she threw her arms around him and held on for dear life.

"Tom what are we going to do? I hate my family for being muggle loving fools but I can't help but love them. I want to be near them."

"I got the perfect solution for that. Are you willing to hear me out?"

She shook her head yes and said, "what are you planning Mr. Riddle?"

"Well I just added onto the dungeon. I was thinking that we lure them here and then take their wands away and lock them all in the dungeon."

"No! I will not have my family living in our dungeon!"

"Shut up and I'll tell you the rest of it."

"Ok go on."

"I knew you would be like this so I made a miniature house down their. There's a kitchen and a sitting room. All I need to know is how many brothers are married and have any kids."

"Let's see. Bill and Fleur are married with a little girl. Charlie is engaged to a girl a named Anna who's pregnant. Fred and George are seeing someone but I don't think it's serious. Then there's Ron and Hermione."

"That's only 5 sweetie. I thought you had 6 brothers."

"I do. Percy. He can be in the normal dungeon though because I hate his guts."

"Okay. I can to that."

"Thanks baby."

"No problem. I'll go get that ready. I have someone coming over to sit with you while I go collect our new house guests."

"Who is it?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"No. I fucking hate her."

"Now come on be reasonable."

"Tom, No way in hell is Pansy bloody Parkinson sitting with me."

"Ok calm down. Remember what the doctor said. You can't be getting all rallied up."

"Well then I don't want Parkinson coming near me."

"Ok then who do you want to stay with you."

"No one. I'm a big girl Tom I can take care of myself."

"Ok. Here." He handed her a silver ball thing on a silver chain.

"When ever you need me all you do is squeeze the ball and I'll be here immediately."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Well I got to get going. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No unless you can get a muggle TV in here with a DVD player and DVD's."

"Your wish is my command my lady."

He pulled out his wand and conjured both things for her with a remote. Then he handed her a list with movie categories on it.

"All you do is pick a category then tap it with your wand A list of ratings will come up. Pick a rating then all the movies that fit that will come up. Okay?"

"You are the best man alive."

"I know."

"Come here you."

Ginny roughly pulled him down on top of her and began to kiss him passionately.

"As much as I want to do this baby. I have to go."

"But Tom I want you now," she whined.

"Well wait til tonight, then I'll make you a very happy woman."

"No. If we can't do it now there will be none for week."

"Well since you put that way."

Tom quickly locked the door and put a silencing charm on it. Then him and Ginny went at it like animals. Their hands were learning each others body by touching all over.

After about an half hour they both "went there" and was wore out.

"Shit! I got to go!" Tom jumped up and pulled new clothes on. Ginny sat up in bed and giggled as he ran around. He sighed and walked over to her and kissed her good-bye. He released the spell on the room and apparated out of the room.

Ginny starting feel sore got up and ran herself a hot bubble bath. She stayed in there a good 45 minutes before it started to get cold. She dried herself off and put on Tom's pajama pants and one of her white beaters. She made herself comfortable in bed and then started to watch a movie called Rent.

"She didn't even get past the first song before she heard a loud crash and yelling downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny quickly grabbed her bath robe and threw it on. As she races down the stairs. As she got closer to the entrance hall she started to recognize voices.

She arrived at the scene to see a very pissed off Tom and Deatheaters. While all of her immediate family was laying stunned on the ground.

"Get all of their wands out of their pockets and give them to me," Tom barked at the Deatheaters.

"Ahem."

"Ginny, what are you doing up you're suppose to be resting."

"I was but I heard a frickin' battle in my foyer so I came to see whose ass you were kicking."

Tom walked over and swung her into his arms. "I'm sorry babe but they wouldn't come quietly."

"What can I say Weasleys are fighters."

"Well what are you idiots waiting for. Take them downstairs and unfreeze them."

The Deatheaters quickly made them levitate and took them downstairs. Tom walked behind them still carrying Ginny.

After the stunning spell was taken off the Weasleys looked very pissed. Tom took notice to this and silenced them before they could say anything. Carefully he stood Ginny up next to him. She clung to his arm and laid her head on his shoulder as she watched her family look utterly confused.

"Now that I have your attention you have been brought here by Ginny. She wanted to be close to you people but I wouldn't allow it. So we agreed to let you all live in our furnished dungeon area I created for you. Come on Gin we got to get you back to bed."

Ginny nodded slowly and then Tom swooped her up into bed arms after muttering the counter curse he had on the family.

As they reached the main staircase Ginny fell asleep. Tom carefully took her robe off and laid her down on the bed. He climbed in next to her and kissed her goodnight.

After Ginny was sure Tom was asleep she snuck out bed and down to the dungeons. When she reached the door of her family's chamber she walked on in head held high.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley squealed as she ran and hugged Ginny.

"Mum get off I got sit down."

The boys quickly pulled a chair up for Ginny and she sat down. They all gathered around her and she was slightly shaking.

"Will you all sit down you're making me nervous."

When everyone was situated they waited patiently and quietly for Ginny to start speaking.

"The only reason why you are here is because of me. I know you would've done something stupid to get me back and piss Tom off so if you think about it I kinda saved your lives."

"Are you okay Ginny," Hermione asked.

"Mentally or physically?"

"Both."

"Yes I am mentally stable and not really physically."

"What's wrong dear," Mrs. Weasley asked looking concern.

"Sacre Bleu! You're with child," Fleur said loudly which made Ginny jump.

"Oh hell no! The reason why I passed out yesterday is because of all the damn stress. My medic-witch said I need to take it easy and I'm just really tired. That's why Tom is being obsessive about me being in bed. Speaking of which I better get back before he knows I'm gone and gets mad at me for it. So good-night."

Ginny quickly left without one backward look. She was in tears by the time she got to her bedroom door. She quickly sucked it up and got back in bed.

"Nice to have you back. Did you go see them again?"

"Yes. I had to go. They're worried about my mental state at the moment though. And Fleur came to this conclusion that the reason you're babying me is because I'm pregnant."

"Are you?"

"Of course not. Hello. I take muggle birth control pills."

"You do? Why?"

Ginny started to cry and tried to get out of bed. But Tom grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He gently lifted her chin up so she had to look at him. But her eyes avoided him any way possible.

"Ginny look at me," he said commanding yet gentle.

She knew he was serious and was getting irritated. So obediently she looked straight into eyes.

"Why are you on them?"

"Because I um..."

"Ginerva."

"I slept with Dean and had a pregnancy scare then we broke up. And I got on them then Harry asked me out and I eventually slept with him."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I knew you would be pissed if you knew I slept with 2 other guys."

Ginny was bawling by now. Tom let go of Ginny and just looked at her.

"You... hate... me... now." she said in between sobs.

"No I could never hate you," he said as he gathered her into a tight embrace. "I love you. I have and always will."

"I love you too Tom."

"Come on lets get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

"What are we doing?"

"We have to start planning our wedding."

"Fun!"

"Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Baby."

**Sorry for the short chapter but I had to just get this out. I promise a longer chapter next time! It will be out soon since I'm on my 4 day Weekend! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny woke up early the next morning to take a long hot bath. After an hour she was all ready to go make plans for the wedding. Too bad it was only 6am.

_Damn. Tom won't get up for another hour then take 30 minutes to get ready. I do not have any patience for this. _She thought angrily to herself.

_Wait a sec. Mum's probably up by now, she'd always up early. I'll go visit her._

Ginny quietly snuck out of the room and sealing it with a charm that only her and Tom knew, so no one would disturb him.

She quickly made her way down to the dungeons and slipped into her family's 'kitchen' after safely tucking her wand in her belt. She was glad to see Mrs.Weasley sitting at the table, drinking a tea and staring out into space as if deep in thought.

"Mum?"

"Yes Ginny."

"How are you?"

"Still adjusting."

"I'm sorry but I know how the boys are and I didn't want you guys to get hurt or hell even killed because of me."

Tears were now surfacing her eyes, as she looked at her mother.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Mum. I honestly didn't."

Ginny was now sobbing in her mother's arms.

"Shh...its ok dear we all understand. It's just gonna take some adjusting."

"I talked to Tom last night and he said you and Dad may come and go as you please as long as you wear these."

She held up two brass necklaces with a serpent at the end of each one.

"These have very powerful charms on them. You and Dad must wear these if you wanna leave for an hour at a time. Either Tom, or myself has to activate them for you too apparate. After an hour you will automatically be transported back to here. And nothing can stop you from getting back and if something does you and the whoever is holding you back will suffer pain as if the Crucio was inflicted upon you until you return here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Dear, but why create these?"

"Well I want you to have some freedom and this the only way Tom will allow it. I'm sorry Mum."

"What the bloody hell do you want," Ginny turned to find Ron standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking very pissed off about being up.

"Well look who's up. I didn't know you knew what 6 am was Ron. Tell did you even know it existed," Ginny said looking annoyed.

"Piss off."

"You better watch what you say to the Lord's fiancé Weasley."

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Ginny was now very ticked off that she was getting all these eruptions when she was trying to talk to her Mother.

"My Queen," he said with a bow, "my Lord requests your presence in his bed chambers immediately."

Ginny sighed and stood up. "I'll be back and talk with you this afternoon Mum. Maybe we'll even take a stroll through the garden out back."

Ginny quickly descended back upstairs to her bedroom and found Tom sitting up in bed and looking rather pissed off.

"Where the hell were you Ginerva?"

"I was having a conversation with my Mother."

"Don't take that tone with me Ginerva," he said getting up and walking over to her. "You should be grateful I just don't lock you dungeons."

"Tom what the hell's wrong with you?"

Tom roughly grabbed her upper arms and pushed her into the closet door.

"Whats wrong with me? What do you mean whats wrong with me?"

"Tom you're hurting me!"

He looked down and saw that in fact he was squeezing her arms so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He quickly let go and walked away from her and crossed the room to look out the window. Ginny cautiously walked up behind him and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Tom?"

"Leave me alone."

"Tom, talk to me whats wrong?"

"What part of leave me alone to you not understand?"

"Whatever!" She left the room and slammed the door behind her.

_What the hell was that all about! I didn't do anything to him except love him. _

**Hey! Whats up? Well anyway sorry for the short chapter. I rewrote this like 4 times. Okay it was 5 whats your point? Anyway this is the only way it made sense. Chapter six is wrote and I only ask for 5 reviews from this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Riddle

Chapter 6

Tom sat alone in his office staring into the flames dancing in the fireplace, lost in thought. A loud, urgent knocking on the door snapped him back to reality.

"Enter," Tom said sounding really annoyed at the interruption.

Lucius Malfoy entered the room and swiftly bowed before his Lord.

"My Lord, there is urgent business that requires your assistance in the dungeons."

"What could be so bad that you too interrupt me when I specifically told you not to disturb me," Tom said while glaring at Malfoy.

"My Lord, your Queen has released all of those filthy muggle-loving fools," Lucius said with a look of disgust on his face.

"There a lot of muggle-loving fools down there, be specific."

"So sorry My Lord. The Weasleys. She let all of the Weasleys go and went with them."

"What! Why the hell did you just let them up and leave," Tom shouted angrily at Lucius.

"Well, y..you see my L..lord you said that anything that has to do with the Weasleys was up to the Queen," Lucius stuttered out, in fear of Voldemort's anger being taken out on him.

"I see and you thought I would just let my prisoners go! _Crucio!_" Voldemort cried as he raised his wand at Lucius.

Lucius withered in pain on the floor, and Voldemort did his physcotic laugh. After he finally released him out of the curse, (a good 5 minutes later), Lucius cautiously stood up and tried act like nothing happened.

"Now Lucius, how long ago did this take place," Voldemort said pacing in front of the fire.

"Approximately 25 minutes, My Lord."

* * *

**Approximately 25 Minutes Ago - Dungeons **

Ginny arrived at her family's 'house' with all of there wands in her hand.

"Look it's Ginny," Fred said standing up and coming to the door, which Ginny was currently unlocking.

"With our wands,"George said completing Fred's sentenced.

"I'm getting you all out of this hell, so shut up and listen," Ginny said opening the door. "Here pick your own out," she said handing them the stack of wands.

"Ginny, dear it's not like we don't appreciate this but what are you doing," Mrs. Weasley said, looking confused.

"Not now Mum, I'll explain later."

Ginny quickly went from room to room muttering a charm that sent all of the family's belongings to there house. After everything was complete she pulled out her diamond tiara that Tom had for her (once again he was obsessive about her being his queen).

"I've charmed this into a port key, everyone grab on," Ginny said holding the sparkly object out in front of her.

Once everyone was touching it she muttered a charm, then felt the familiar tug that pulled them all out of the dungeons.

They all fell with a crash in an entrance hall.

"_Stupid, filthy little mudbloods. Blood traitors all of you!" _The voice of Sirius' Mother's portrait screeched.

Harry and Remus finally got the curtains closed, by the time the Weasleys got themselves untangled from each other.

There must have been an Order meeting going on, cause soon as they turned around there was about 10 pieces of magical wood pointing at Ginny.

"Hey, whoa calm down, I brought them back didn't I," Ginny said holding her hands up in a surrendering fashion.

"That maybe so but who took them in the first place," Harry growled from the doorway with wand drawn.

Ginny suddenly hissed as a jolt of pain ran through her left arm. She looked down to see her engagement ring glowing red. The pain stopped for about three seconds when suddenly it came again only stronger. This time ended up clutching her forearm falling to her knees. She heard someone talking to her and sit next to her. After what felt like an eternity which was only like a minute it stopped. Ginny looked up to see Charlie kneeling next to her. He helped her stand up and into the kitchen. When he tried to get her to sit down, she moved out of his grasped.

"I got to back to him," Ginny said moving away from everyone towards the entry hall.

"Why Ginny?" Harry demanded stepping in front of her.

"I love him." She said aloud while inside she was thinking, 'or do I?'

Harry lifted her chin so she looked him in the eye.

"Your lying. You say one thing but your eyes tell a different story," Harry said in a whisper looking her in the eye.

As tears welled up in her eyes she pulled away from him.

"Does it matter? He will never let me be! When I released him from that diary I became tied to him! He made so I'll die without him unless he gets killed! Which is highly unlikely as he is more powerful than ever before!"

Ginny had everyone stunned and didn't even have to raise her wand. Just them four short sentences had them floored. She took this opportunity so run out of the house and past the apparation wards.

* * *

**It's short I know. But hey it was good right? Well I hope it was. And if it wasn't I bet I'll hear about it from someone. Oh people. If your going to flame me at least be brave enough to either log in or if you don't have an account leave your e-mail address. Ok faithful readers that I love, sorry bout that but some dude (or it might have been a girl not sure) left me a flame and it kinda upset me when he didn't even leave an actual e-mail. Ok enough ranting. Cookies for those who review! **


	7. Author's Note

Hey readers!!

I will start updating my stories again starting next week. My muse is back in action. I have also changed my screen name to Hypothetical S. F.

Love always,

Ashley

BTW: here's a poll for you. What story do you want me to update first?


End file.
